Breastfeeding is recommended by the American Academy of Pediatrics, the World Health Organization and medical professionals worldwide as the preferred method for feeding infants during the first year of life. Human breast milk has significant health benefits that cannot be replicated by infant formula. Specifically, breastmilk has been shown to reduce the incidence of infectious diarrhea, respiratory infections, otitis media and childhood obesity. Breastfeeding has been shown to have health benefits for mothers too, by reducing the risk of postpartum bleeding and anemia. Risks are also lowered for ovarian and premenopausal breast cancer. Further, postpartum weight loss is enhanced in breastfeeding mothers. Other benefits of breastfeeding include its comforting effect upon both mother and infant. For these reasons, many health professional feel that breast feeding produces healthier, happier, infants and mothers, which is why breastfeeding is being promoted worldwide as a public health measure.
No infant formula can completely replicate the composition and benefits of human breast milk. Therefore, any proportion of breast milk in an infant's diet is preferable to no breast milk at all. Health professionals strive to encourage new mothers to provide their infants with the highest proportion of breast milk possible during the first year of life.
Unfortunately, there are many challenges to implementing breastfeeding. Breastfeeding requires constant attendance by the nursing mother every 1-2 hours, around the clock, for the baby's first 1-2 months of life, and approximately every 34 hours for the next 9 months of life. Furthermore, newborns may require up to 45 minutes per feeding. Nursing mothers must get adequate sleep, nutrition and hydration to maximize their milk production. For mothers with twins, triplets, or greater multiple births, the demand on the nursing mother's time is even greater. Some mothers have physical limitations which inhibit breastfeeding, such as inverted or sore nipples. Other mothers simply cannot make enough milk for their infants, and find that they must supplement their milk production with formula. In other cases, the physical limitations lie with the infant, namely premature or low birth weight infants who have weak suckling abilities, “floppy” infants with poor muscle tone, “tongue tied”, cleft lip or cleft palate infants who cannot create a seal between their mouth and the nipple. In addition to physical limitations, societal norms create obstacles to breastfeeding. Breastfeeding in public is often prohibited, which limits mothers to breastfeeding at home.
Consequently, despite many government programs and initiatives to promote breastfeeding, most American women abandon breastfeeding long before the recommended first year of life. Studies have shown that only two-thirds of mothers breastfeed their infants when they leave the hospital, and at six months, that number shrinks to one third.
The alternatives to fulltime breastfeeding are either formula feeding, or feeding expressed human breast milk by bottle. Breast milk can be expressed, or released from the mother's lactating breasts, by massaging the breast by hand or by the application of manual or electric pumping equipment upon the breasts, both of which are commonly available in the domestic U.S. market.
In order for a woman to continue lactating a sufficient volume of milk, she must empty her breasts according to the feeding schedules and milk quantities demanded by an infant. Therefore, mothers who work outside of the home must stop working approximately every two and a half hours to pump breast milk in order to maintain an adequate milk supply. When pumping equipment is employed, it takes approximately 30 minutes for a mother to setup the pumping equipment, undress, pump, and perform cleanup. Because most current breast milk pumping and collection systems require a mother to frontally undress, a private setting is usually deemed necessary. This process, which must be continually repeated every two and a half hours is isolating, cumbersome, and extremely disruptive during work. Additionally, many breast pumping devices require the mother to use both of her hands to keep the equipment in position for efficient pumping, which prevents the mother from being able to perform other tasks as may be required in the workplace. The initial and recurring costs, involved with using pumping equipment, is a further factor which may limit the attractiveness of continuing to breastfeed.
Presently, few breast pumping devices allow for true hands-free operation. Most breast pump devices have hand-held funnel-shaped nipple adaptors, which allow suction to be applied to the nipples for milk expression. The nipple adaptors are then attached to baby bottles for milk collection. Examples of these types of devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,202 (Laford), U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,957 (Aida et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,403 (Larsson) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,476 (Wilson). Typically, suction is provided to these devices by a table-top electric pump. The pump can be situated nearby on the floor or on a tabletop, and the suction connection is made with small diameter (as little as 0.125″ I.D.) flexible plastic tubing to facilitate the relatively low pressure, high volume, suction that is required to pull the woman's breast into the adapter. A typical pump that is cylinder-actuated operates as a closed system, trapping a volume of air in the adapter. When the woman's breast is pressed into the adapter, it seals itself against the sides of the adaptor and forms the enclosed space in front of the nipple. When suction is applied, the malleable breast is pulled into the adapter and toward the opening at the end of the funnel-shaped adaptor. A typical pump's cylinder, with an interior volume of several cubic inches, cycles back and forth repetitiously, completing an in-out “throw” over the course of a second or two, to create a massaging pulling rhythm upon the woman's breasts. This rhythm stimulates the mother's milk to be released, or “letdown,” whereupon it flows, and is eventually collected in the manner already described. While these devices provide good suction and milk collection characteristics, hands-free operation is not possible because of the need to use the hands to hold the device against the breast during milk collection. Furthermore, because of the size and shape of these devices, the user must be frontally undressed to pump milk.
Some manufacturers have attempted to make pumping more discreet and hands-free by securing the assembly (of adaptors, bottles and hoses) with specialized straps, brassieres and harnesses. These types of devices are represented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,186 (Penny) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,327 (Lundy). However, since the entire assembly of adaptors, bottles and hoses is relatively large and cumbersome, in practice these devices still require a woman to undress in order to put on and to remove these devices with each use. Furthermore, as the bottles fill with milk, they may require some support of the bottle assembly system by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,100 (Prentiss) presents a hands-free option which uses a low profile nipple cap held in place by a nursing brassiere. The nipple cap is placed over the nipple and a tube (for both vacuum and milk collection) extends from below the nipple cap to a collection container. A vacuum source, such as an electric pump, draws the milk from both breasts into the collection container which hangs below the brassiere. While this solution goes a long way towards providing a hands-free design, the placement of the collection container outside of the brassiere is cumbersome and unwieldy when placing and removing this device.
Also, while Prentiss attempts to provide an unobservable and virtually unnoticeable low profile application beneath normal clothing, the Prentiss design raises other issues. Namely, Prentiss attempts to minimize the profile of the nipple cap by placing the vacuum source directly below the nipple. With this design, when suction is applied, the nipple is drawn downward, which tends to inhibit the flow and expression of milk by drawing the nipple onto the vacuum source or by pinching the milk ducts. Ideally, the nipple should be drawn forward to create the smooth and unobstructed action necessary to trigger the expression of milk. Elongation of the nipple and forward suction is the same as that applied by a suckling infant. Therefore, while Prentiss is likely to be effective for passive milk collection or for women with an abundant milk supply who require little suction to release their milk, its design may result in the failure to trigger the milk expression reflex in some women.
A hands-free pump is manufactured by Whisper Wear, Inc., of Marietta Ga. This device is comprised of a dome-shaped body having a self-contained AA battery powered pump. The rear of the body has a funnel adaptor for placing the nipple. This device is only several inches in diameter and can thereby be placed easily and discreetly within a regular brassiere. A collection bag attaches to the device and hangs below the brassiere. If two devices are used at once, two bags are necessary for milk collection. While less cumbersome and completely portable when compared to the other solutions discussed herein, the use of the hanging plastic milk bags employed by the Whisper Wear device is unwieldy. Additionally, the system is expensive when the up front costs of the device are considered along with the ongoing costs of disposable batteries and single-use collection bags. This can make the system uneconomical for many mothers. But perhaps the greatest shortcoming of the Whisper Wear device when compared to the larger tabletop electric pumps is the strength of the suction it applies to the breast. The problem is one of scale. Once the Whisper Wear pump is placed over the nipple, the total volume of air trapped inside the mechanism is quite small, usually less than one cubic inch on average. Furthermore, the housing of the device limits the “throw” within this cavity to less than an inch, resulting in a much lower displacement, and therefore, a much less vigorous pumping action for milk expression. Also, being an integrated mechanical pump and battery, coupled with the weight of a suspended milk reservoir, the Whisper Wear devices are much heavier when worn hands-free within a brassiere, than the adaptor and bottle assemblies discussed previously, which use tabletop electric pumps. During use, the weight and placement of the Whisper Wear devices within the bra can pinch some milk ducts, while simultaneously emptying others. These characteristics make the Whisper Wear pump inadequate for many women as a full time pumping solution. A stronger pump is necessary for some women to relieve obstructed milk ducts and empty their breasts completely.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a pumping system that is hands free, but that is also easy to assemble, and to position under normal clothing without the need to undress or to don complicated harness systems.
Passive milk collection is also an area of breast feeding worth addressing. Passive milk collection extends from the natural “letdown” reflex a woman experiences when an infant “latches” onto a woman's breast and begins nursing. When a breast is stimulated to release milk by a nursing infant, or through pumping a single breast, the second breast naturally begins to release milk too. If the milk being expressed from the second, unattended breast is not collected, the amount of milk that is wasted can range from a negligible percentage to as much as a third of a mother's milk supply. Therefore, due to this “letdown phenomenon” a great deal of milk that could be collected and fed to the infant via bottle is currently being wasted by most breastfeeding mothers. Presently, the predominant practice among nursing mothers to address this phenomenon is the use of absorbent, disposable or reusable pads placed inside the bra cup of the unattended breast.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device that can collect passively released milk from the unattended breast for subsequent feeding.
Breast feeding physically challenged infants presents its own special problems. A significant number of infants with physical challenges, such as floppy infants, premature infants, or infants with cleft lip/palate have difficulty initiating the letdown reflex on their own. These challenges may be due to a lack of adequate strength to latch onto the breast, difficulty creating sufficient suction, or a lack of focused attention. As a result, many physically challenged infants cannot derive sufficient caloric intake for their sustenance from natural breast feeding. It would therefore be desirable to have a compact, hands-free device which can be used to pump one breast, (thereby initiating the letdown reflex from both breasts), for the purpose of allowing a mother to hold and nurse a physically challenged infant from the opposite breast.
Consequently, a need exists for a breast milk collection device which can fit completely within a woman's standard brassiere. Such a device would be less likely to interfere with breastfeeding from the opposite breast and avoid the isolating, disruptive, and sometimes embarrassing need to disrobe to pump breast milk.
A need also exists for a breast milk collection device that is both powerful and hands-free.
A further need exists for a breast milk collection device that provides a viable solution for passive milk collection while simultaneously breastfeeding.
Furthermore, a need exists for a breast milk pumping and collection device which can help compromised infants breastfeed.
The foregoing reflects the state of the art of which the inventors are aware, and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor, which may be pertinent to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing discussion does not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.